


Blacksmith

by theonsfavouritetoy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Hurt, Jealousy, Jondry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, smith!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: A blacksmith courted meNine months and betterHe fairly won my heartWrote me a letterWith his hammer in his handHe looked quite cleverAnd if I was with my loveI'd live forever."Blacksmith", Loreena McKennitt





	1. Gretna Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quicksilvermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/gifts).



> Here's my first Jondry fic - for @Quicksilvermaid, thanks for all the inspiration, hun! I hope you like what I'm doing here :)
> 
> We're in the UK, nowadays.  
> Well, Scotland, for the most part. I love Scotland^^

"I need a bathroom break."

"Again?" Jon sounds incredulous. "We've just been, like, one and a half hours ago?"

Sansa gives him a stern look. "I still need a break, so stop debating and start looking for an opportunity."

Jon sighs.  
"Fine, fine. What about that one, Gretna Green Old Blacksmith Shop? Looks like a tourist trap, they'll have a loo."

Sansa's delighted.  
"Oooh, I know that place, it's where they're always eloping together, you know, Austen and such. It's so romantic!"

Jon just shrugs, he's sure he's heard about it some time in school, but he can't really recall anything.  
They drive into the parking lot, which is already pretty full.  
The place seems to consist of about ten different shops and Jon already knows what's to come next.

"How about I find a bathroom and have a look around while you go and see the exhibition? Wouldn't hurt you to learn something about history."  
"Any chance I can disagree?"  
"Nope. In two hours in the cafe!"

She's gone and Jon looks around. A food shop, a souvenir shop - two, no, three souvenir shops, a Whisky shop... there's something useful at least.  
But maybe Sansa's right and he has two hours to kill, so he follows the signs to the exhibition.  
After paying a small fee he walks into a dimly lit room, full of bits and bobs, period things mostly, and huge explanation boards.

Apparently in Scotland the marriage laws weren't quite so strict back then like they were in England, so young couples who didn't have their parents' consent eloped to the first town after the border to get married there. And legend has it (sounds dubious to Jon but whatever) that the blacksmiths of Gretna were the ones to marry the young people over their anvils. How stupid.

He walks into the next part, a kind of barn with some smithy tools strategically places here and there.  
Jon crouches down next to a giant anvil and inspects it. This reminds him of something.

"One ring to rule them all", he mumbles to himself.  
A soft chuckle in his back startles him, followed by a cheery voice.  
"One ring to find them."

Jon stands up and finds himself in front of a Young man with dancing blue eyes and an easy smile.  
He continues.  
"It's kinda lord-of-the-ring-y, I know!"

Jon smirks at that, regarding the key card around the man's neck.  
"You work here?"

"Yeah. My name's Gendry. I'm the pretend-smith for the ceremonies."

Jon can't believe it.  
"They're still doing weddings here? Oh, c'mon, how tacky can you get?"

Gendry smiles apologetically.  
"I know... but it puts food on the table, and it can be quite funny. I'm a smith in my private time, too, so that fits."

Now Jon's interest is really awakened.  
"You work with metal? That's cool, man. I've always wanted to make me a nice sword of my own. To hang on the wall."

"Let me guess. Anduril?"  
Jon laughs.  
"I was more thinking of Glamdring, actually, or Sting at least. Wanna have a shiny sword!"

Now Gendry seems to be thinking about something.  
"Listen...?" - "Jon." - "Jon. Are you here for longer?"  
Jon shakes his head.

"We're just driving through on our way to London. My sister's getting married in two weeks up North and she still has a thousand things to sort out or buy. If she has any money left after this."  
He regards his surroundings.

"Pity. I could've shown you my workshop, let you have a go at some hammering."  
Gendry looks at Jon with a careful smile and suddenly Jon feels strangely hot, although the barn is actually quite cool.

Is that guy flirting with him?  
He shoves his hands in his pockets and clears his throat.

"I have to look where my sister's at. We wanted to meet at the café."  
Jon hesitates when he sees the slight disappointment in Gendry's eyes.  
"Ah... you got time for a cuppa? Wouldn't want to get you in trouble, though."

Smile firmly back on his face, Gendry laughs.  
"No, that's fine, the next ceremony is in one hour, I've got time."

Jon lets Gendry go first and follows him to the café, where he is greeted by the waitress.  
She looks Jon up and down and gives Gendry an approving look that has Jon blushing like a girl.  
He's actually quite nervous now.

They sit down and place their orders. After a short silence Gendry leans back.  
"And what do you do for a living?"  
"Nothing yet, really. I just finished my last year of Biology at Cornell. I'm writing my dissertation at the Moment."  
"America, huh? And you're here for your sister's wedding?"  
"Jep, just for the next three weeks or something like that. And you're a pretend-smith and a hobby smith?"

Gendry rocks back in his chair, stretching his arms behind his head and Jon simply can't not notice how his shirt stretches upon his chest, how his sleeves tighten at the upper arms.  
He sure looks like he could wield a hammer with ease.

"It's cool actually. It pays the rent, I'm good at doing this, the history behind it is interesting... and I'm meeting interesting people."  
Gendry looks at Jon intently and Jon feels a tingle of nerves.

The moment is broken when Sansa appears and lets herself down gracefully next to Jon.  
"I think I'm done here, Jon. Who are you?", she adds with a glance at Gendry.

"Gendry. I work here. You're the bride-to-be?"

Sansa's intrigued.  
"This isn't really like you, Jon, to make new friends so quickly. I'm Sansa."  
Jon coughs, still a little red in the face.

"Gendry has invited us to look at his Workshop. He's a Smith."

"How fascinating. And when would we do this?"

Gendry looks at his phone.

"I've a ceremony in half an hour and I'm off by around six. Would that be too late?"

His words are directed at Sansa, but she can see how he looks at Jon while talking - and Jon's ears are flaming red by now. Interesting.

Sansa shakes her head and sighs theatrically.

"Sorry, guys. That's much too late to get much further south today."

Both of them look like kicked puppies and she has to repress a smile.

"But..." Funny how their heads shoot up simultaneously, looking at her with the same hopeful expression. "But I think we could stay the night if we find a hotel room. What you think, Jon?"

He desperately tries to play it cool, but she can see through him crystal-clear.

"Yeah, that's fine. Know any hotel around here, Gendry?"

Gendry motions around. "How 'bout here? The rooms are decent enough and not that expensive."

They decide to watch the ceremony and Jon is right, it IS tacky, but Gendry's doing his job well and Sansa's even a little teary at the end.

"I wish I'd known of this place before! Dang, everything's settled now of course." Then she brightens and turns to Jon.

"Jeyne!" - "Uh... actually it's Jon." - "No, you doofus! Jeyne's marrying Theon in three months and they still haven't decided on a venue."

She turns back to Gendry.

"Too short notice?"

He shrugs. "Should be fine. They owe me one ore two favours, anyway."

Sansa's jubilant.

"Here's my email adress. Write me when you know something and I'll talk to Jeyne."

It's already late when they finish discussing Sansa's plans and they call it a night.

Gendry nudges Jon. "See you tomorrow morning? Just two streets over, just follow the sounds!"

He smiles and leaves Jon staring after him.

Damn.

 


	2. Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

When Jon goes down to the reception desk the next morning, he's greeted by a note from Sansa.

"Going to check out the spa of this place, you have fun doing your manly metal things. Meet at the car at 12."

Jon leaves the hotel and sure, after only a couple of minutes he can hear the clanging sound he's got to follow.  
When he enters the Workshop a wave of heat hits him. Gendry's wearing a heavy leather apron and is bent over a forge, examining a large two-handed sword.  
Jon steps closer, fascinated. Gendry looks up and breaks into a huge smile. 

"You made it! Sleep well?"  
"Not bad. When were you up?"  
"Five-ish? Had to get that thing heated up. Just let me correct some small details on this one and I'll show you around."

Gendry takes the sword out of the forge, placing it on an anvil. Then he grabs a huge hammer from the floor next to him and starts pounding at the red-hot iron.  
The sparks are flying and Jon is completely transfixed - that is until his gaze wanders up.  
A bare arm raises, muscles tensing when the hammer rests in the air for a split second, stretching with the weight, relaxing when the hammer goes down full force.  
His skin is shining with sweat and all Jon can think about anymore is how much he would love to press his lips against that skin.  
Gendry grunts and pants while hammering away at the metal, then he suddenly pauses, looking at Jon.

"You okay?"  
"Ah... yeah. Hot. In here. Er... are you always that noisy?"  
Gendry blushes as if Jon has said something naughty, which of course he has.  
"I'm nearly done here."  
It sounds like a promise.

After a few more blows he's finished and shoves the sword into a water barrel.  
Steam rises and for a moment Jon cannot see anything.  
When it clears, he realizes how near Gendry is. The apron is gone and he can smell him.  
Fresh sweat, soot, hot metal and something foresty, like fir trees perhaps, warm and enticing.

Jon knows what would happen if he touches him now, and he takes a step back.  
"So... you have any finished works?"  
Gendry nods, his lips turned into a slight frown.  
"Over there."

He steps to a rack on the backside of the shop and draws one of the weapons out.  
"This is commissioned from some rich guy down south, a medieval longsword. Wanna hold it?"  
But Jon has already reached out. When he takes the hilt and Gendry removes his hand, suddenly everything seems to tip and Jon finds himself on the floor, sword still ringing beside him.  
He blinks in surprise and Gendry laughs at his face.

"Heavy, isn't it? You have to come prepared for that one."  
He reaches out and pulls Jon back to his feet.  
"Here, try again. Use both hands."

This time it's easier but it's still bloody heavy and Jon's hands start shaking from the weight almost immediately.  
Then his eyes fall on a smaller sword, shimmering in the light of the forge.

"Is that... do you work with Damascus steel?"  
Gendry smiles at the reverence in his words and hands him the sword.  
"She's a beauty, right? That one's mine. Have a look!"

He places the weapon in Jon's outstretched palms and Jon cradles it like a raw egg.  
The edges, though blunt, are immaculate and the blade shimmers like dipped in oil.  
He lets his fingers wander from the point up to the hilt, a bull's head, where they are met by Gendry's, slowly closing over them.

Jon looks up and the other man isn't even two inches before him.  
Jon's breath becomes ragged and the next Moment he feels soft lips touching his, carefully, enquiringly.  
He opens his mouth to let him in, sword forgotten, hands slowly wandering to broad shoulders.

With a moan Jon presses himself harder against Gendry, the other man's hands firmly grasping his hips.  
He feels Gendry lick into his mouth and the sensation and the heat from the forge nearly has him faint.

Too soon Gendry pulls away, a soft look in his eyes.  
Jon stares at him, mouth still half-open, cheeks flushed crimson.  
Tentatively Gendry raises a hand and draws his thumb over Jon's lower lip.

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as your face when you looked at that sword. I want you to look at me the same way."  
His other hand is still grasping Jon's hip and he draws him in again, urgent this time, their mouths clashing together, their tongues entwining.

This time it's Jon who breaks away.  
"I'm sorry... I'm going back to the US soon and... I'm just not the type for one-night-stands."  
Gendry tangles his fingers with Jon's and leans his forehead against his.

"I understand that. I can respect that. I want you... very much. But not like this."  
Another kiss, short and sweet and a Little sad.  
"Maybe we'll see each other again under better circumstences?"

Jon smiles into the kiss, his voice a bit wistful.  
"Yeah, me too."


	3. Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blessings of the internet

Jon is at his Laptop again, googling Gendry for the umpteenth time since he's left him in Gretna.

 

There's that one pic from his homepage where he's kneeling besides an anvil, a huge sword in his hand, nearly as big as himself.

Jon can't stop looking at it, the way he smiles, his open blue eyes... Only three days until the wedding now.

The groom, Dickon, is out with the boys today but Jon told them he's got a headache. He really has no desire to see Theon at the Moment. Dick.

He'd rather spend his evening googling a man he's seen one. fucking. time. A man he can't stop thinking about since.

 

Jon groans and tries to think of something else.

Dickon. What a stupid name. They were all surprised when Sansa started to go out with the brother of Jon's best friend and now they're about to tie the knot.

Suddenly there's a little envelope in the corner of the screen.

 

The sender says, gendry@gretnasmiths.co.uk

 

_Hi Jon! Hope you don't mind me writing to you. Sansa gave me your email. I dunno if she told you, but she's invited me to her wedding, I guess for fixing her friend the location. I don't want to bother her, guess she has enough on her plate, but I have a few questions._

 

Jon quickly types back.

 

_Hey Gendry, how have you been? Ask away._

 

The answer pops up not long after.

 

_Cool, thanks. I'm good. Wasting away without you of course, but you know ;) Ok, here's the questions._

_1\. What should I wear?_

_2\. What about a gift?_

_3\. Is there a cheap B &B or some place where I can stay?_

 

Jon thinks about that.

 

_1\. You got a kilt? Suit would be fine, too._

_2\. Don't trouble yourself, just pick up some small wedding-ly thing in one of your Blacksmith Shops. And don't spend too much._

_3._

 

Jon hesitates, then takes a deep breath.

 

_3\. You can crash at my place. I still got my apartment here and there's enough space._

 

He drums his fingers nervously, waiting for the response.

 

_You're going back after the wedding? I think I have a kilt outfit stashed away somewhere. You'll wear a kilt, too?_

 

No mention of Jon's offer.

 

_Kilt of course. I decided to stay till Theon's wedding, doesn't pay off to fly back and forth. I can work from here._

 

A short pause.

 

 _See you in three days_.

 

Jon smiles to himself. That must meen Gendry'll sleep here.

He's just about to go to bed when the laptop pings again.

 

_Can't wait._

 

Jon stomach tightens, he pauses before typing.

 

_Me too._


	4. Wedding Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not so easy putting a kilt on for the first time^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna see them all in kilts.

Gendry arrives on the morning of the wedding day. He carries a clothes bag and a rucksack and his face brightens when Jon comes out to meet him.

"Welcome! Hope you had a good drive?"  
"Uneventful. I probably went way too fast to be here on time."  
"Plenty of time still, we're supposed to be at the church in two hours and it's a fifteen minute drive. You coming to the dinner tonight at my family's?"  
"Dunno. Sansa didn't say anything specific about that."  
"Then I'll take you. You can be my plus one - if that's okay for you?"

Jon blushes a little and Gendry grins seeing him flustered.  
"I'd love to."

Once inside, Gendry Looks around.   
"Nice place! The rent must be killing."

Jon twitches.  
"Ah... actually it's my place. Graduation gift from my father."

Gendry's eyes go wide.  
"Shit, man. You're rich."

"No I'm not. I have a stipend and a good allowance is all. My family is rich."  
"Course you are. Oh shit, this wedding is going to be really fancy, isn't it? I can't go, not up to that!"

Jon tries to comfort him.  
"Show me your outfit, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Gendry opens his bag, revealing an old-fashioned shirt, a black sports jacket and a black and green kilt with thin yellow lines.  
Jon looks it up and down.  
"But that's totally fine!"  
Gendry doesn't look convinced, but shrugs.  
"I don't even know how to put that thing on. Bought it once with the vague idea of going to some games but then I never did and it was hidden away at the back of my closet for the last five years or so. I had it dry-cleaned, though."

Jon chuckles at that.   
"I'll help you. Come on, I'll show you your room. There, small but comfortable I hope."  
He turns around to Gendry to see if he approves, but the other man doesn't answer. He drops his things to the ground and with one step he swipes Jon into his arms.

Jon is surprised by the suddenness of this, but he can't help but responding by leaning his head against Gendry's shoulder.  
This is crazy, really, he's seeing that guy for the second time today!  
Gendry seems to read his thoughts.

"I know this sounds crazy, and maybe I've gone doolally - I've missed you. Couldn't stop thinking about you. And I know you said you'll be gone soon but now you're staying for three more months and I thought... I kinda hoped... I wanna be with you. Nothing ever hit me like you."

Jon sighs, he wants to protest, tell him that three months isn't that long, nowhere near long enough, and he's had a long-distance relationship already and it was the end of them.   
He opens his mouth but all that comes out is, "I'd like that very much."

Gendry laughs in relief, his lips meeting Jon's, soft but determined and suddenly Jon wishes they wouldn't have to go to that stupid wedding at all.

Gendry brings his hand to Jon's face and tucks a stray curl behind his ear, watching him closely.  
Jon sighs again.  
"Right. Wedding. Kilt. Let's get you into that thing."

Gendry looks at him expectantly.  
Jon hates himself for going all red again.

"Erm... you have to undress first."  
"Sure. Sorry."

Gendry strips of his shirt, his eyes on Jon, then slowly unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down like in slow-motion.  
When he's standing in front of Jon with only his briefs on, Jon's awestruck.  
Gendry's stomach is flat, abs sharply defined. He's got a beautiful tan all over his body - as far as Jon can see. Hell, he wants to see everything.   
Again Gendry seems to be reading his mind. Slowly he tucks his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and starts pulling them down, revealing a perfect V down his-  
Jon fears he'll start to drool any second now.  
Gendry's gaze is still firmly set on Jon when he drops the briefs to his ankles and steps out, standing there naked and proud and utterly magnificent.  
Jon's throat is achingly dry with need. He takes one step, another, until his hands reach out and tentatively make their way from Gendry's shoulders, down his chest and settling at his hips.

Gendry's eyes are closed and his breath comes in little huffs while Jon's hands are traveling all over his body, exploring every inch of it.  
He can hear Jon shuffle with something and suddenly thick fabric grazes his hips. He opens his eyes to look at Jon who's carefully arranging the kilt around his waist.  
He must've looked totally confused because Jon chuckles lowly and just says, "Wedding. Later."  
He proceeds to slip Gendry's arms into the shirt sleeves, smoothing it over his shoulders and buttoning it up. When he's finished he starts tucking the shirt into the kilt, his hands grazing Gendry's cock every now and then with only the thin fabric of the shirt between them.  
Gendry shivers and can't hold back a slow moan. Who would've thought getting dressed can be even more of a turn-on than getting undressed?

With light pressure Jon beckons him to sit down. He kneels, taking Gendry's left foot and wraps it in a snug knee-length kilt sock. When he moves to the other foot, his warm breath runs across Gendry's thighs and he twitches at the Sensation. But Jon gets up again and smiles down on him, his eyes nearly black with want.  
"There you go. Dressed to impress. You look good. Nearly irresistible."  
Then he looks at his watch and sighs.  
"I have to get ready. We have to leave in twenty minutes."

Gendry looks after him, still out of breath, mind still hazy. And rock-hard. But he can't really have a wank right now, not with Jon one room over and preparing for his sister's wedding.   
Fuck it, he thinks, he can't go to the reception - to church! - with a huge boner.   
He starts stroking himself, painfully conscious of Jon's precence not far from him. He comes fast into his hand, panting hard.  
Bloody hell.


	5. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and some complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate Theon! He's just a puppet on a string, and I'm the master pulling them *harharhar*

The wedding is beautiful. Sansa is a gorgeous bride and the Starks are very welcoming, not in the least snobbish or showing off.  
Well, maybe except Mrs. Stark. Gendry doesn't like how she always seems to turn her back on Jon, never talking to him directly. He'll have to ask him what that is all about.

They're standing a bit aside after the ceremony when suddenly a bright red flash swoops in and throws her arms around Jon.   
"JON SNOW!!!! I heard you're back, why haven't you called, you monster?"  
Jon softly wrestles free from the girl's clutch.   
"Sorry, Ygritte. Lots to do, wedding stuff, work..."  
She turns around and eyes Gendry from head to toes.   
"Hi. You must be 'work', then. I'm Ygritte. Jon and I were highschool sweethearts before he dumped me for cocks."  
Gendry smiles although he's backing away slightly. What the-?

She laughs.  
"No need to look like that, 'work'."  
Jon coughs. "It's Gendry, actually."  
"Fine, Gendry. I won't try to steal this candy from you, no worries. Sworn off the men."  
She turns back to Jon.   
"You staying for longer? Call! Me! We'll go for a beer. Bye, you two!"  
She swirls away and Gendry looks after her slightly slackjawed.  
"Sworn off the men?"  
"Probably trouble with her current boyfriend. Don't read to much into it."

Gendry leaves it at that. The afternoon is long and would be incredibly boring if it wasn't for Jon, the tension between them and the thoughts of what the evening might bring.  
When they sit down to dinner, Gendry sneaks his hand up Jon's thigh under the table. Jon jumps at that and blushes, raising a questioning look from his sister Arya.   
She then looks at Gendry and suddenly she has the most mischievous expression Gendry's ever seen. He feels himself go red too and wants to remove his hand when she winks at him and wriggles her eyebrows suggestively.   
Jon murmurs, "Just ignore her. We can slip off after the speeches, Sansa won't mind."

The time until then drags so slowly that Gendry is sure it must've stopped somewhere along the way.  
But finally, finally, Jon sneaks up to Sansa and whispers something in her ear. Her eyes search Gendry, she smiles understandingly and Jon kisses her on the cheek before nearly running over to Gendry.  
"Out . Quick."

They've come with Jon's car but now it's Gendry driving back. After a brief moment of hesitation he puts his Hand on Jon's thigh again. Jon smiles, bites his lip and placing his own hand on top, tangling their fingers. It's such a sweet gesture and so full of promise that Gendry has to concentrate hard on driving.  
Suddenly Jon frowns and reaches into his sporran with his free hand. He pulls out his phone, reading something, and his frown deepens.

He turns to face Gendry.  
"I'm sorry. We have to go back. Trouble."  
"Of course. I hope no one's hurt or something?"  
"There will be." It's murmured so low Gendry's not sure if he's got that right.

When they come back to the Stark's mansion, Jon guides him to a kind of former servant's entrance. Jon's brother Robb is already waiting for them, supporting a pitiful figure.  
Theon, Gendry remembers the name. The one who is to marry in Gretna. Jon only speaks to him if he absolutely must and then he's very curt.   
Now the man seems to be massively wasted. He's sobbing against Robb's shoulder.

Jon Exits the car, his movements brusque, barely containing his rage. He walks straight up to them, shoving Robb aside and grabbing Theon by the collar.  
"What. WHAT?!?!"  
The willowy man suddenly howls like a wounded animal, clinging to Jon like a particularly drunk leech.  
Jon stands stiff as a plank and Gendry notices his hands have left the other man's collar and are now clenched in tight fists at his side, while Theon sobs into his neck.  
Gendry cannot see Jon's face but his whole body is rigid with hardly contained fury.

"Jon... Jon, baby..."

Gendry feels himself tensing at those words.

"I made a mistake, baby, I can't do this, please, I don't love her, only you, please baby, I made a fucking mistake.."  
It goes on like this for a while and Gendry can see Jon turning his head slightly to his brother.  
Robb raises his hands in apology.   
"I know, I'm sorry. He wouldn't stop with this shit until I texted you and Jeyne started to notice."

Jon shoved Theon away, not very gently.   
"Listen, you shit. You've made your bed a long time ago, now fucking go and lie in it! Understood? Don't. Ever. Talk to me like that again."

He turns and comes back into the car, slamming the door shut with a bang.   
"Please. Let's go."  
His voice is strained and Gendry complies silently.

Jon's head is leaning back, his eyes are closed and he still looks absolutely furious.  
Then he opens his eyes and his gaze wanders to Gendry worriedly.  
"I probably owe you an explanation..."  
"You don't."  
Gendry hates how hard his voice sounds and he tries to soften it.  
"But if you want to tell me - I can't deny I'm curious. I gather you were an item?"  
"Yes. Shortly before I left for Cornell until last year. Long-distance mostly. And then he went and shagged my sister's best friend."  
"That's shit. Wait, that Jeyne Girl? Lemme guess, she got preggers?"  
"Correct. I dumped him the second I knew of his cheating and he went on shagging her and well. Her father, my father and Robb talked him into making an honest woman of her. Seems he's not so sure anymore. Asshole. Slut."

Gendry swallows hard. He's afraid of the answer but he has to ask.  
"You still got feelings for him?"  
"Yes."  
At that Gendry nearly loses controll over the car.  
"Anger. Hurt. Contempt. Mostly anger."  
"Shit man, don't do this to me. I could've killed us."  
"Sorry. I didn't think... I wasn't thinking."

They're back at Jon's apartment now, but neither makes a move to get out of the car. Gendry finally breaks the silence.  
"So you don't... love him anymore?"  
"I couldn't. Cheating really is the point of no return for me. And if I would, I couldn't do this."

Jon leans forward, catching Gendry's neck and pulling him into a long, demanding kiss. Gendry gives in to it, he wants it so much.  
But of course the mood from before is gone.   
All he can think of is the sobbing mess they left behind. And Jon must think about it as well.  
He pulls back and his eyes are sad when he speaks.  
"Not like that, remember? You're not the type for one-night-stands... and I'm not the type to sleep with a man while he's still full of another. Doesn't matter which feeling it is. You know I'm right."

He takes Jon's hands and kisses them, every finger, then places a soft kiss in each palm, closing Jon's fingers around them.   
"I should go home. You can bring my stuff with you when you're coming down for that wedding. You ARE coming down, yes?"  
Jon's voice sounds choked when he answers.  
"Have to. Gendry-"  
He shuts him up with a soft, lingering kiss, brushing his fingers through those soft black curls.  
"I'll wait for you in Gretna. There, that's a tacky sentence if there ever was one."

It breaks his heart to leave him now, but it's the right thing to do. Not the right time.  
Jon calls after him.  
"Will you write to me?"

Gendry turns back.   
"Give me your phone."  
Jon does without question and Gendry saves his own number in Jon's phone book. He hands it back, his fingers grazing over Jon's.  
"Every day."


	6. Whatsapp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do that cool Thing some People do with showing actual whatsapp-shots here.

_Are you home yet?_

 

_Getting gas._

 

_Why aren't you asleep?_

 

_Can't._

 

_Too many things in your head?_

 

_All I think about is you._

 

Jon knows it's not strictly true. His thoughts keep going back to Theon.

It was kind of satisfying to see him like that, but the rage is much larger than any satisfaction could ever be.

He's broken Jon's heart, used an innocent girl and now he's ruined the night with Gendry. Jon couldn't guarantee for him not getting killed if he were to see him now.

Gendry hasn't texted back, he must be on the road again. Jon writes.

 

_Could you tell me when you're home? Just so I know you're safely there?_

 

Two hours later his phone beeps.

 

_I'm home. Good night, Jon._

 

_Thank you. Good night._

 

He lies awake until dawn, Gendry's Shirt - the one he'd worn when he came yesterday - tightly clutched to his chest.

Fire, iron, firs and Gendry.

The next weeks are pure torture. Gendry is true to his word, he writes every day. Small, unimportant things, but Jon treasures each and every one of them.

He feels he doesn't know himself anymore, pining after a man he's met but two times.

He avoids his family, he works on his paper about extinct wolf species, he meets Ygritte for a beer a couple of times.

Three weeks before that ridiculous wedding he can't stop himself anymore.

 

_Can I come down? I need to see you._

 

_Best not, eh? If you'd stand in front of me now I'll probably throw all my scruples over board and take you right then and there._

 

Jon shivers at that. It's the first time Gendry (or himself) writes something like this and he jumps at the opportunity.

 

_And if that's just what I'd want?_

 

_No. Our first time should be in my bed. I want you there so badly..._

 

_Then let me come._

 

_Three weeks, Jon. Get it over with, set it free. When the past is in the past, we can talk about the future._

 

Jon thinks about that. He writes back with a heavy heart.

 

_You know I have to get back to Cornell at some point._

 

_I know. I wouldn't dream of holding you back. I'm already saving up so I can visit you there._

 

That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for Jon. He thinks back a few years.

 

**"Can't you come over? Just for a few days? I really wanna see you."**

**"And what would I do there? Watching you studying?"**

**"We could be together."**

**"We will, when you come home again."**

 

He should've known then.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh-keh, here we go. I warn you. It's not good.   
> Maybe I should down a bottle of Jack and try again when I'm not cringing at every word :p

The day of the second wedding finally arrives and Jon is beside himself with nerves by now. He's not been able to eat since the day before and he's shaking like a leaf when he enters the ceremony room with Robb.  
His eyes are scanning the people there quickly, searching for only one Person.  
He's not there and Jon gets agitated.  
Just then strong arms encircle him from behind and the much missed voice whispers in his ear.  
"I thought I'd die of anticipation."  
Jon turns around and without thinking he kisses Gendry in front of them all, earning a squeak from Arya and some mumbling about indecency from Cat.   
The groom watches silently. Robb has threatened to gag him if he so much as utters one wrong word. 

"You working today?", Jon mumbles against Gendry's neck.  
The other man laughs.  
"No way. Would be kinda strange, don't you think, marrying my boyfriend's ex-boyfriend."  
"Oh, so I'm your boyfriend now?" Jon smiles teasingly.  
"Course you are. I can't very well say you're my lover. Yet."  
Gendry's blue eyes are dark in the dim light, hooded with desire.

Maybe it is really strange - and a bit inconsiderate - watching Theon get married while holding Gendry's hand, but Jon couldn't care less.   
This feels right. 

When all is said and done Jon excuses himself.   
He's surprised when Gendry walks into the workshop instead to the stairs leading up to his flat.  
Gendry turns to him.

"You know how I said you couldn't come down? Well, the reason I gave you was true - but I had another. Here."  
He grabs something long and slender, wrapped in a woolly fabric, and places it in Jon's hands.  
He knows what it is. But it still steals his breath.   
A long, elegant sword, perfectly balanced, the blade shimmering Damascus steel, the hilt the shape of a wolf's head. 

Jon looks up, his mouth open in awe.  
"How did you know 'bout the wolves?"  
"Google. You're already handed as an authority on this topic over in the US. Do you like it?"  
Sword carefully set aside Jon has only one answer for him.  
"Take me to bed."

They stumble upstairs, nearly falling while they're ripping at each other's shirts, desperate for the feeling of skin against skin.  
When they are in the bedroom at last they're both out of breath and half naked.  
For a second they just stare at each other, an arm's length distance between them. Gendry speaks first.  
"Fuck. You're so fucking beautiful. I can't believe I finally have you here."  
He laughs, then a thought crosses his mind and he puts his hand out.   
"Your phone."   
He takes Jon's and his own cell and disappears for a moment.  
Jon can't contain his curiosity.   
"What'd you do?"  
"Put them in the freezer. No disturbances tonight. Tonight you're all mine."

The hunger is back in his eyes and he closes the distance to kiss Jon again, biting down on his lip until Jon cries out.  
Jon presses himself to Gendry, feeling the hard-on in his trousers rub against his own crotch, his cock aching painfully.  
Gendry sucks on the sensitive skin of Jon's throat, he bites down, licks the mark he left with small swirls of his tongue.   
It's too much after all the waiting.  
"Gendry... if you... Keep.. I'm gonna..."

Gendry takes a step back, sliding his hands down Jon's hips. His fingers wander to Jon's crotch, lightly unbuttoning his jeans.  
Jon is biting his lip now, desperately trying to keep from spilling in his pants like a teenager.  
Gendry kneels down and tugs at Jon's jeans, sliding them off of him together with his briefs.   
Jon's cock springs free, a drop of pre-come at the tip, and Gendry drags his tongue across it slowly.   
He then takes Jon into his mouth, not moving at first, only engulfing him whole.   
Jon's hands are clenched into fists, his eyes coal black and he's panting hard.   
"Gendry... fuck..."  
Gendry swirls his tongue and hums low in his throat, his eyes fixed on Jon, and all self-restraint goes down when Jon comes hard down Gendry's throat.

When his eyes gain their vision back he sees Gendry still kneeling before him, his cock out and spent as well.  
He smiles up at Jon lopsidedly.   
"At least I didn't come in my pants. God, just from tasting you... I feel like I'm fifteen again."  
He gets up to kiss Jon, soft and longingly and suddenly he breaks away laughing, looking down on himself.  
"Fucking fifteen all over."  
He's already starting to get hard again and all Jon has to do is look at him to follow suit.

They both step out of their pants and Jon takes a step back, letting himself down on Gendry's bed slowly. He opens his legs, holding Gendry's gaze until the other man lunges at him, presses him down with his weight and sucks his tongue into his mouth. Their cocks are rubbing against each other and Jon moans against Gendry's lips.  
His hand darts out and grabs Gendry's cock, slowly stroking up and down his length until Gendry starts rutting into his hand, his grunts and gasps turning more anguished with every move.  
"Jon..."  
"I want you. I need you in me. Please, Gendry-"  
Gendry shuts him up with his lips while fumbling for the condom and lube on the nightstand beside them.  
His other hand wanders down Jon's chest, pausing at his stomach to dig his nails into the smooth skin there, dragging down to stop at Jon's cock.  
Jon bucks his hips, but Gendry's hand wanders past, down his balls, tugging them lightly and down between Jon's ass cheeks.   
His fingers tease and probe, nudging against the tight entrance.  
Jon moans, this feels so good, this is- The fingers are gone and Jon whines in frustration.  
He can hear Gendry chuckling softly, then his lips are back on Jon's throat and his now slick fingers are back on Jon's hole.  
"God, you're beautiful when you're so greedy for me..."  
The first finger enters him smoothly, slowly gliding in and out, making Jon arch his back in want.   
"More."  
The finger is joined by a second, both of them stretching Jon carefully, intrusively.  
"Gendry, please!"  
Just then Gendry curls his fingers, making Jon nearly lift off the bed in a sudden explosion of pleasure.  
"In me, fuck, now!!!"  
"I love it when you're so bossy." But Gendry stops teasing him and finally Jon can feel the tip of his lover's cock at his entrance, nudging against it carefully  
He slowly pushes in, stretching Jon around his cock, all the while looking into Jon's eyes, his gaze burning with intesity and desire.  
After an agonizinly long stretch he's all the way in. Gendry pauses, panting hard. He wants this to last but...  
"Jon... fuck, you're so tight... so hot..."  
Jon has no more patience left. He starts rocking his hips, impaling himself harder and harder on Gendry's cock, his own cock practically leaking in ecstasy.  
Gendry collapses forward, cradling Jon in his arms, and starts moving too, slow thrusts turning faster as Jon's breathing gets faster.  
"Harder! More! Gendry, please, fuck me until I forget my own name!" Jon bucks his hips desperately and Gendry complies,  
He pulls back out and before Jon can protest at his sudden emptiness he rams himself back inside, to the hilt, grunting loudly. It has Jon screaming with delight.  
Gendry repeats that a few more times until Jon is an incoherent mess beneath him. He then grabs his hips, lifting them up, and starts to fuck Jon harder now.  
His cock is hitting Jon's prostate in this position, hammering into it with so much force Jon can't even scream anymore, heaving and panting beneath Gendry.  
Gendry continues to hit the spot with unrelenting jabs, Jon a crying gasping mess.  
He grabs Jon's cock and all it takes is two or three strokes to have Jon come all over Gendry's hand and his own stomach. His hole clenches with the waves of orgasm and it's enough to nearly send Gendry over the edge, too. With one quick move he pulls out, rips the condom off and sprays Jon's red stretched hole with thick white come.

He slumps down next to Jon, wrapping his arms around his still shivering body and pulls him against his chest. He kisses his lover's forehead and rests his cheek on top of Jon's head.  
"Please don't think I say this because this is a fuck-high - which it totally is, but not just - I think I'm in love with you."  
Jon smiles up at him sleepily.   
"I think I've been for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'll excuse me now, I'll go huddle in a corner and be embarrassed for a while. Why can't I write that stuff??


	8. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short period of bliss and a disagreement

The next morning they are inexplicably shy around each other.  
They hold hands while eating breakfast, not talking much.  
When they're finished, Gendry gets up.

"Fuck. I'm an idiot. I completely forgot something!"

He goes out and returns a couple of minutes later with Jon's new sword and another thing.  
"I wanted to give you this as well. The sword's blunt but you still might not want to walk around waving it about."  
It's a sheath made of leather, beautifully crafted, with some metal ornaments. It looks like-

"Are those elvish words?"  
"Quenya, to be exact. Remember our first conversation? The first thing I said to you was something about The One Ring."  
"Romantic jerk." Jon smiles when he says that, kissing Gendry softly. "Thank you. It's so beautiful! What's the meaning?"  
Gendry then turns red all over, seeming massively embarrassed. Instead of answering he comes over, takes Jon into his arms and nuzzles his face into his curls.

"When will you go?"  
"Another two weeks."  
"Oh. That's... soon."  
"I thought, if you don't mind - can I stay here with you until then?"  
"Yeah, I'll hate it to have you here twenty four - seven, mostly in my bed."  
"Okay, let me get my bag then!"

Gendry laughs.  
"You knew I couldn't say no to that!"

They spend the rest of the morning in the workshop and Gendry shows Jon some of the things a smith does.  
Jon has his sword tied to his belt and he looks so cute, stalking around with it proudly, Gendry can't help himself.

  
"Suits you very well. You could learn how to sword fight and then we could tour some renaissance fairs, the smith and the knight."

"That sounds like a folk song! Listen... you know I have to go back to Cornell for a while, six month at most I hope. But then... I do have a job offer over there."

"Is it good?"

"Fantastic. But I'd rather have a look over here. So we can, you know, be together?"

"Okay. Enough. To bed!"

 

The next two weeks are complete bliss. They watch The Lord of the Rings at least three times.

Gendry is sure he'll never love anyone as much as this man.

They only really disagree on one major thing.

Most days Gendry has two to three 'gigs' as he calls them, and sometimes Jon watches. He loves seeing Gendry perform but the idea of anyone getting married like this doesn't agree with Jon at all.

They're lying in bed, just cuddling and talking.

"This is just so... I dunno. Awful? Can't they just, like, get married normally? Why this obsession with the past?"

Gendry looks vaguely hurt.

"You know, I kinda think it's romantic. We often get people here who's families are against them being together. Mixed race couples, big age gap... gays..."

Jon's look softens a little at this.

"My family does accept us. What about yours?"

"No problem there, my mother's dead and I've never known my father."

Jon is quiet for a view moments, drawing Gendry closer.

"I'm sorry."

"Long time ago. I'm used to being on my own."

"You're not anymore."

"No. I got you now."

Jon looks deeply in thought.

"Gosh, I cannot begin to comprehend how it must be without a family."

"Speaking of them, what's the deal with you and your stepmum?"

Jon turns to lay on his back and sighs. Gendry rests his head on Jon's chest, drawing lazy circles on his stomach with his fingers.

"She hates me because of what I am. A permanent reminder of my father's betrayal."

"But that's not your fault."

"Course it's not, but I am here. I can to an extent understand where she's coming from. I mean, apparently I'd never treat a child like she did, but that she's forgiven my father... when I was betrayed I couldn't forgive."

Gendry kisses him.

"I'd never do such a thing. You could now pick me up and set me down inmidst an orgy of the All Blacks Rugby Team and I still wouldn't."

Jon stiffles a laugh at that image.

"So that's what floats your boat, humongous rugby player orgies?"

"Have you seen them do that war dance thing?"

"I won't do that, not even for you, so get it out of your head."

Gendry pouts in mock disappoinment and Jon grabs his wrist, pushing him onto his back in one swift move.

"I could do other things."

 

When they're both sated and sleepy, Gendry raises the topic of marriage again.

"So, does that mean you never want to get married? At all?"

"Dunno. Haven't thought about it, to be honest."

Gendry snuggles up against Jon. They're quiet for a long while until he whispers in his ear.

"I know you think it's stupid, but since I was little, growing up around here, I always wanted to marry. Traditionally. Then I realized what I was and thought the bubble had burst. You know, it's possible now. Here. Legally. And..."

He trails off. Jon doesn't answer. Maybe he's already asleep.


	9. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon means Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry,  
> sorry Jeyne, sorry Gendry, sorry Theon  
> Jon is an idiot.

Two days before Jon's departure there's a knock on Gendry's door late at night. It sounds like all four riders of the apocalypse together.  
Gendry goes to open and starts back.  
"Theon, right? Hell, you look awful, man. Come in."  
"Is Jon there?"  
His voice sounds brittle and desperate.  
"He's upstairs."  
Jon's already up, waiting in the kitchen.  
"Gendry, who was- Theon??" 

Theon raises his head.  
"Jeyne."  
"What's with her?"  
At the same time Jon's phone starts ringing.  
He motions at Theon.  
"Gendry, could you...?"

He takes the call.  
"Yes? Just now, couple minutes ago. What??? Shit. Listen, tell her I'm sorry- I know. Horrible."  
Gendry listens while handling Theon into a chair. He's started crying now and Gendry feels a bit overwhelmed by the situation.  
Jon's voice starts to get agitated.  
"How do you think - that's not the point, Robb, you know that. Not so thrilled I guess?"  
A quick glance to Gendry.  
"I'd meant to leave in two days, actually. Maybe. I'll check. Yeah, FINE! See you tomorrow."

He hangs up and rubs his temples.  
"Jeyne had a car accident. Robb's going to pick that up tomorrow." He looks at Theon. "Why'd you come here?"  
Theon shakes his head.  
"You don't understand, Jon. I killed her."  
What the fuck? Gendry nearly jumps from his seat.  
"I said horrible things. Really horrible things. She drove away in such a state - I shouldn't have talked to her like that, I shouldn't have let her go like that! It's my fault."

"You really are a fucking failure."  
Jon looks at Theon with disgust and Gendry can't help himself, he has to say something.  
"Aren't you a Little... harsh? I mean, what he just told and everything?"  
"I don't want to hear it! Why's he here? Why haven't you gone to Robb?"  
Jon stares at Theon accusingly.

Gendry feels cold. There's such a large part of Jon still consumed by his rage, by Theon.  
Defiantly he puts an arm around Theon, trying to calm the sobbing man.  
Jon stiffens.

"Fine. FINE. Take his side. I'm going for a walk or I'll swear I'll hit one of you."  
Gendry stares after him open-mouthed. Then he sighs. Better let him cool of a bit.  
"Let's get you a drink."

When Jon comes back a bit later, murderously drunk, he finds the kitchen empty.  
The shower is running and he can hear Gendry singing tunelessly inside. Where's the stupid shit?  
Jon fervently hopes he's disappeared.  
But when he enters the bedroom he gets the shock of his life. Theon's lying there under the blankets, fast asleep.

"Hey. You better?"  
Gendry's voice has him turn around. Gendry has a towel around his waist and another around his neck. He looks utterly gorgeous and Jon sees red.  
He shoves Gendry, hard.  
"You... fuck you!!! Fuck you so much!!!"  
He screams. Gendry makes no move to defend himself and it enrages Jon even more.  
"I'm outta here. You're welcome to him, but don't ever turn your back on him!"  
Gendry finds his voice again.  
"Jon, what the hell- you don't think-"  
He takes a step nearer and a sharp pain explodes on his jaw. Jon has hit him and he looks like he will do it again if Gendry takes one more step.  
"Fuck you. I don't need your excuses."

He's gone. Gendry just stands there, trying to comprehend what just happened.  
A voice from the bed rips him out of his thoughts.  
"Gen?"  
Theon's calmed down considerably after Gendry had talked to him. And poured him some Wodka.  
He takes a look at Gendry's face.  
"Shit, man. What happened? Let me guess. My fault."


	10. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is still stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge poor Jon on his stupidity... he doesn't know what to do anymore.

Jon's phone is switched off. Gendry sends some emails, trying to explain, but they're deleted without being read.

Jon doesn't come to the funeral, but Gendry goes, supporting Theon. The Starks don't speak to him after Robb has told them of what happened with Jon.

They're not friends, but they somehow bond in a strange way, both having lost Jon.

One day, nearly four months after that shit went down, Theon texts Gendry.

 

_You know, you should just go over there. When he sees you he might hears you out._

_No, don't think so. He'll just hit me again._

_What if I go? I don't care if he hits me._

_You? He won't hit you. He'll either kill or fuck you._

_You're a strange guy, Waters._

 

***

 

Jon opens his door. He's not even surprised.

"Can you explain why you're behind every fucking door?"

His voice is tired and Theon can see he's given up the fighting.

"We need to talk."

Jon shrugs and steps aside.

Theon walks past Jon but a hand on his arm stops him. Theon raises his eyebrows.

"What?"

Jon leans in to him and Theon jumps back. Waters is a fucking psychic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jon?"

"Isn't that why you came? What you want? You never came over here so why now if it's not some kind of fucking gesture?"

Theon opens his mouth to tell him what had happened. But this... this IS what he's wanted, ever since Jon broke things up. He closes his mouth again, wrapping his arms around Jon. He doesn't kick up or anything, but he doesn't look very animated either. When it's done, they're on the couch, Jon in Theon's arms, a strangely foul feeling in Theon's stomach.

Wrong.

Jon starts shaking.

Wrong.

A mewling sound escapes Jon's lips.

Fucking wrong.

Theon's having a moment of lucidity.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have... Ssshhh, it's gonna be okay."

Jon looks up at him through wet lashes.

"How? How can that mess ever be okay again?"

Theon takes a deep breath. He's so going to get killed, and the next sentence is risking everything.

"What you thought. Nothing happened. We didn't, HE didn't. He was just kind to a near stranger."

"I KNOW. I know, Theon. I've known all along. But in that moment... I really believed it. Once burnt..."

"My fault. And a little bit yours. Why haven't you called him? Apologize?"

"After I accused him of cheating? After I fucking HIT him? After.. after this here??"

He chokes, sobbing for real now.

"I'm really the last shit."

Theon sits up and shakes his head.

"Nah, that'd be me. Talk to him! Nothing's ever beyond repair."

"I can't. I can never look at him again without thinking... I'm such an idiot."

"Yes, you are.", Theon says affectionately, which makes Jon's mouth twitch a little.

"Still. Come home with me, the Family wants to see you, too. And maybe they stop hating me so much when they see we've made up."

"We haven't made up. 'Twas a pity shag. But, yeah. Okay."

 

***

 

Jon comes into his apartment. There it is, on the kitchen table, just like Theon said it would be.

"Thought you'd still want that at least."

It feels like a punch in the gut when he takes the sword into his hands, letting his fingers glide over the elvish writing. Suddenly he has an idea. He makes a picture and sends it to Arya.

 

_What does that mean?_

 

His sister's an even bigger nerd than he is and half an hour later he has an answer.

 

_Órenya ná maryatsë._

__Ah... English please?_ _

___My heart is in your hands._ _ _

 

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

 

 


	11. Gretna II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy end and the phone call that lead to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tacky? I don't care^^

After a couple of weeks with family visits and self-pitying pub visits Theon drops by.

"Come on, get into your skirt. We're going to a wedding. Might want to bring that sword of yours, too. Looks like you've stepped out of a Scottish History book with it. Laird Snow of Clan MacStupid or something like this."

Jon doesn't care. It's as good a method as any to pass another empty day. Three hours later they're still on the road and it then occurs to Jon to ask.   
"Where is this wedding? France? Who's getting married anyways?"  
"Just a bit further south. Some friend of mine."  
Jon shrugs and lets the movements of the car lull him to sleep. He wakes up when the car stops and blinks at his surroundings. When he recognises the familiar buildings, he looks at Theon in panic.

"No. No way. You bloody well know I can't go to a wedding HERE!"  
"Course you can. Do you think I'm stupid? He's not working today."  
"Fine. If you want to torture me..."  
"See it as a kind of aversion therapy, huh?"  
"Remind me why I'm letting you back in my life please."  
"Because I'm a fantastic shag? Actually, if I remember correctly, it's so the family can stop hating me even more than they already do."  
"Ah. Right."

They enter the ceremony room, where a lot of People are already assembled. Jon stares at them blankly.   
Sansa. Arya. Dad. Catelyn.   
He turns around, mouth agape.   
"Is this Robb's wedding or something like that?"

Theon rolls his eyes in exasperation.  
"Oh my god, you're really stupid. It's YOURS, you dimwit!"  
Jon Looks at him blankly for a second - before he starts screaming so loud he makes the others jump.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND YOU SICK FUCK? I'M NOT MARRYING YOU IN GRETNA FUCKING GREEN!!!!"

Theon is doubled over by now, laughing so much he Looks like it hurts. Just then, a voice behind them says,

"I'm bloody glad to hear that."  
And then he's there, old-fashioned outfit and kilt and all and Jon thinks he might have entered the twilight zone, because that can't be real.  
Gendry smiles at him lopsidedly.  
"Told you I'd wait for you in Gretna, didn't I?"   
He takes a step toward Jon.  
"You're a bloody idiot. But you're MY bloody idiot."   
He leans closer to Jon, whispering in his ear.  
"I know you never thought about it and it's here and it's tacky and everything and technically I never asked you, but-"

Jon interrupts him.  
"But what I've done to you!!!"  
"Don't care. I just want you."  
"You don't! You don't know-"  
"-about Theon's visit to the good old US of A? Course I know. Whose idea, do you think, is all this here?"

Jon's gaze flickers to Theon. He's standing next to Robb, his arms crossed, his gaze defiant, but smiling.  
Thank you, Jon mouthes to him. Theon shrugs but winks at him.   
"There's your grand fucking gesture, Jon. Now USE it."

Jon Looks back at Gendry who seems anxious now.  
"Should I go down on my knee?"  
Jon shuts him up. Thoroughly.

***

A phone call, approximately one week before.

"Yep?"  
"Gendry, my man!"  
"Hey, Theon. Any success?"  
"Depends on what you see as success."  
"He back?"  
"Firmly in the family's clutches."  
"Does he wanna see me?"  
"More than anything. But he won't come on his own accord."  
"Why the fuck not??"  
"He beats himself up over what happenend, like, a lot. Thinks you wouldn't want to see him. Thinks he's not worthy of you."  
"Bloody idiot."  
"Just what I said. Listen, man. There's one more thing you should know."  
"I kinda know already."  
"Guess again."  
"You didn't fuck him?"  
"Oh. Well. Yes."  
"Fuck you, man. Couldn't keep your cock in your pants, huh? You really are a slut, man."  
"Ah... don't get me wrong, Gen - but shouldn't you be a bit angrier at me?"  
"Pffff. I know you by now. And I knew you'd shag him the second you lay your eyes on him."  
"Fucking psychic. And why aren't you angry at HIM?"  
"Weren't together at that time really. And I really just want to get it over with and have him back. See, the thing is... he needed to get you out of his system once and for all. And vice versa."  
"No comprende, amigo."  
"That's latin, not spanish. Let me ask you this. Do you want him now? Still?"  
"Well - no."  
"See? Out of your System. Besides..."  
"What?"  
"I probably would've done the same."  
"Ohooooooo"  
"Oh, shut up, I don't mean it like that, you twat! You're not really my type."  
"Aw, how mean. But I guarantee you, the moment he starts bleating for a threesome, I'm the one on your speed dial, baby."  
"Ha! Keep dreaming, Greyjoy."  
"You wound me. Seriously now, you know this won't be easy. You should've texted him more or something like that."  
"Fuck that. I'm so done with texting, I want him HERE, I need to SEE him. You. You're always acting like you're soo clever, now think of something clever, will you."  
"Actually, I DO have something in mind. But I warn you, it's tacky as fuck."  
"Tacky is perfect."


	12. Ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again

Gendry looks down on Jon sprawled out on the bed, drinking in the sight of him.  
"I can't get enough from just looking at you. It's... you're so beautiful."

Jon smiles and reaches out to draw him in, kissing him lazily.  
"More kissing, less talking."

Gendry lets his hand wander from Jon's face to his chest while obliging, marvelling at the smooth skin under his fingers. He breaks the kiss to bury his face on his shoulder, sucking a mark into the skin. Jon moans, his hands grabbing Gendry's ass firmly, pressing their bodies together. 

"I want you so much."  
Gendry moves his head down, his tongue teasing Jon's nipple with small flicks and whirls until Jon gasps out loud.   
The sound sends shivers down Gendry's back, making his cock twitch in want.

He can feel Jon's cock pressing against him, already slick with pre-come, and for a second he has to fight the urge to just ram himself into Jon right now.   
His touches and kisses wander deeper over Jon's stomach and down to his swollen cock, giving one teasing lick across the tip, tasting him.

This has Jon buck his hips with a hitched moan, and then he suddenly sits up, pushing Gendry down on his back. He takes his cock into his mouth and Gendry pants when Jon's mouth and tongue go up and down the length of him, soon encircling him whole. 

He starts to thrust gently, tangling his hands in Jon's hair, pressing him hard against his crotch until he gags. Immediately Gendry pulls back.  
"You okay?" - "Never better!"  
With that Jon reclaims Gendry's cock, going down on it until his nose is buried in dark hair. Gendry throws his head back, lost in the sensation of feeling Jon's throat vibrate when he hums lowly around his cock, warm and wet...

Suddenly Jon pulls back, leaving Gendry's aching cock to the cold air. He kneels upright before Gendry, one hand slowly stroking himself, his other hand at his own ass. His eyes are closed and he moans and pants while stretching himself. The sight of him alone could be enough to send Gendry over the edge and his breathing becomes laboured as he watches Jon prepare himself.

Finally he seems to be satisfied. He comes to straddle Gendry, his fingers raking over his chest and stomach while slowly sliding down on his cock. Gendry nearly loses his grip on himself with the feeling of this tight warmth swallowing him inch by agonzing inch. Once he is fully impaled on Gendry, Jon starts moving his hips, rocking his hips with gentle moves. Gendry can't take it anymore. He grasps Jon's hips firmly and starts bucking up hard every time he's coming down, their bodies slapping together loudly. 

Jon wails, tilting forward, his hands grabbing the headbord for support. This new angle has him panting harder, his groans grow louder and Gendry kisses him, hard and urgently. Jon mumbles his name against his mouth and that really does it for Gendry.

He flips Jon on his back in one swift movement and starts to fuck him hard and fast, rubbing his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Jon arches his back, coming hard with a last loud scream. His whole body spasms and Gendry comes too with one last deep thrust, deeply buried in Jon.   
He lets himself collapse next to him, out of breath and immeasurably happy.

Jon snuggles up against his side, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. They speak simultaneously.   
"I love you."


End file.
